spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fresh Water Inc.
Fresh Water Inc. is a business that makes sites, games, cartoons and films.It was made as an idea in 1993 to be a TV channel, but became a chat by 1995. It failed after one year of work and closed in 1996. It reopened in 1999 as a roleplay game, which failed in a year, and a destiny was made to launch as a flash game website in 2001, and it was first made 2001 as a game site, and then in 2002 officially became an site, game, cartoon and film making production. They first produced they're very own special show in 2013, which is very significant and may change the whole history of Fresh Water! TV Shows (sorted by earliest to newest made) {In brackets is the time on how long it aired} 2001 - 2004 *Testoons! (Dec 27, 2001 - Jan 3, 2002) *Trapped with the Brainfish (Dec 27, 2001 - Nov 8, 2003) *Bikini Bottom Glass (Apr 3, 2003 - Jan 3, 2005) *The Crazy Fish Chronicles (Jun 30, 2004 - Jul 14, 2007) 2005 - 2009 *TNT (Feb 19, 2005 - June 18, 2006) *TNT: Plankton gets plans... (Aug 13, 2006 - Sep 5, 2010) *If Fish Could... (Nov 1, 2007 - Sep 19, 2008) *The Haunting Secret (February 7, 2008 - October 8, 2012) *Too Fishy Here (May 14, 2009 - Dec 18, 2012) *The Magic Hour (September 8, 2009 - "STILL AIRING") 2010 - 2014 *Yes, That's Me (Aug 23, 2010 - March 11, 2011) *The Kingdom of Fish (February 20, 2011 - "STILL AIRING") *How Life Feels when it's Free (Apr 9, 2012 - Jan 29, 2013) *The BRRGH Spectaculars (Nov 8, 2012 - "STILL AIRING") *Adventures in Fish-Sitting (Feb 1, 2013 - "STILL AIRING") *'SPECIAL '''The Brain Show (Feb 25, 2013) *TNT: The Plantkon Games (Feb 28, 2013 - "STILL AIRING") Future Shows Video Games 2001 - 2011 *TV Trivia (Sep 2001) *Fish Chops (Oct 2001) *Pet Snail Care (Nov 2001) *Blind Ambition (March 2002) *Krusty Worker (Nov 2002) *2003: A Ocean Odyssey (Aug 2003) *Bikini Bottom: Photo Madness! (Dec 2003) *5th Anniversary Special (Sep 2005) *Save the Donuts! (Apr 2006) *TNT: Plankton's Revenge {EXTREMELY MAJOR GAME} (Dec 2007) *Daredevil Fish {EXTREMELY MAJOR GAME} (July 2008) *The Christmas Special {EXTREMELY MAJOR GAME} (Dec 11, 2010) 2012 - 2022 *TV Trivia II (Feb 19, 2012) *Lovetron 1000: Rise of the machines (May 6, 2012) *Lovetron 2000: The Love Madness (June 2, 2012) *TNT: Plankton Has Feelings (Oct 21, 2012) *School's Out In! (Jan 10, 2013) *Happy Animal Doggy Fun Hour {EXTREMELY MAJOR GAME} (Feb 7, 2013) Movies and Films 2004 - 2008 *The Test Movie of Testoons (Aug 2004) *Halloween-a-strophe! (Oct 2004) *The Fish's New Groove (Apr 2005) *The Kaiser's Shame (Sep 2005) *Halloween-a-strophe II (Nov 2007) 2009 - 2013 *Trouble at Antarctica (Jul 2009) *Trouble at Antarctica II (Nov 2009) *Colon the Superfish (Sep 2010) *Halloween-a-strophe III: Shamacai's Revenge (Oct 2011, used to air only in Bass Vegas, as of March 22nd, 2013 it airs everywhere) *Frankenfish (Sep 2012) *FreshWater Channel Christmas Spectacular (Dec 2012, aired Jan 19, 2013 in New Kelp City, aired Jan 24, 2013 in Bass Vegas) *Trouble at Antarctica III: Bolt's Revenge (Feb 24, 2013, premiered Feb 7, 2010, crashed, once again premiered March 30, 2010, again crashed. Was long abandoned, premiered July 9, 2011, and it worked fine, but only received negative critics. In Dec 30, 2013, was premiered once again with a better version, and in Feb 24, 2013 will be finally released) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Will be released in mid-summer. Premieres May 8, 2013. It was planned as a sequel to "Colon the Superfish".) TV Show Requests Add a name for a TV show in this section and say what is it about, then owner of the business (King Conrad, AKA Penstubal) shall ask you what day do you want it to air (Must be after Feb 2013). Don't forget to leave a signature! TV Show Video Game Movie Criticism 2008 *In June 2008, "If Fish Could" was criticised for profanity in 27th episode (37th is the last). There was also 3 other episodes ahead containing profanity, and 34th also containing. 35th was criticized for lots of bad additions. The additions were removed in 36th episode, but that episode is heavily criticised for briefly giving a peek on profanity from 27th episode. Just 3 days before the last episode is launched, the creator announced that the show is gonna end after the episode comes out, and it did, resulting in lots of criticisms for the Fresh Water Inc. *In November 2008, "TNT" was criticised for profanity and bad additions. The show never reverted the bad stuff. The show ratings fell down by the end of the year. "TNT" managed to survive. 2010 *The Christmas Special crashed on every computer. **This is fixed as of Dec 24, 2010. 2011 This year was filled with the most criticism ever, ending in making tons of shows end airing. *Yes, That's Me ended airing due to rapid negative rating by the mean people of Bikini Bottom. The most hated was the graphics, and the criticism overrapided in March 2011, causing Yes, That's Me to stop airing. *Halloween-a-strophe is much shorter and has less stuff in it, getting criticised for boringness and shortness. *Halloween-a-strophe is only available in Bass Vegas, and Bass Vegas is the least populated city. *Frankenfish is criticised for bad graphics. *Fresh Water Inc. was the most greedy this year. *Fresh Water didn't really care about the entertainment, but rather the money. *A new game, ''Halloween returns to Fresh Water, has ruined the chances of people watching the Fresh Water Inc. channel ever again. The reason is profanity, and lots of uncensored innappropriate stuff in the channel. This is the most criticised, as this show is not the only with those stuff. *Colon the Superfish was planned to have a sequel in Aug 2011, but didn't because of the criticism for the replacement of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Category:Production Company Category:Company